Je suis un ange chaste pute et innocent
by Nanamy
Summary: Une lecture enrichissante peut provoquer certains troubles mentaux et je ne parle pas seulement de vous, cher lecteur de fanfictions Yaoi et Lemon à la Namy-chan XD o O Gin Kira O o


_Titre : Je suis un ange chaste pute et innocent_

_Résumé : Une lecture enrichissante peut provoquer certains troubles mentaux (et je ne parle pas seulement de vous, cher lecteur de __fanfictions__) Yaoi et Lemon à la Namy-chan XD_

* * *

OooOooOooO

_**Bonjournô ! Je reviens à vous mes chères lectrices perverties avec cette fois-ci un Gin x Kira, comme on les aime !**_

_**Subtile, sadique, froid avec une touche de masochisme . . Cependant j'ai **__**ajouté**__** un aliment secret . . hihihi. . .j'ai légèrement **__**saupoudré**__** mon texte d'un Kira. . . très vivant. . Enfin je ne sais pas si je peux le qualifier ainsi mais je trouve cependant qu'il a l'esprit vif XD**_

_**Bref, je vous retrouve en bas. . **_

_**Bonne lecture. . et. . **_

_**Ceci est pour toi ! Youkar ! Esprit pervers et diaboliquement douée de ses mains (. . .elle dessine. . **__**N'y**__** voyait rien d'autre xD) **_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

* * *

_« Dans une sombre ruelle, une âme se fait souiller._

_Oui, une personne vient de se faire capturer par une autre, d'abord d'une manière brutale, puis sauvage en passant par une bestialité jamais éprouvée._

_On pourrait décrire cet acte __comme__ fait par des animaux en rut._

_L'un possède l'autre, il avait l'air de se plaindre au début mais maintenant il n'a que faire de la morale._

_Au diable les __mœurs__ et vive le sexe à l'état pur !_

_Nous pouvons entendre des soupirs d'aise, le choc d'une pénétration, le bruit que fait une dague de chair sur un cul bien rebondi._

_« C'est bon ! » Hurle l'un, afin que l'autre continue hardiment son entreprise._

_Contre un mur, la pauvre petite chose qui ne se plaint pas est prisonnière de bras immenses._

_Encerclée de toute part, elle ne peut que subir sa possession. Un lent mouvement l'entraîne dans les bas-fonds du plaisir, puis des murmures l'engouffrent dans la débauche._

_« __Aimes-tu__ cela ? » lui demande la voix._

_Quelle question ? Son membre durci ne fait-il pas preuve du plaisir qu'il reçoit ?_

_Une chaleur l'envahit, sa tête tourne, sa vision devient trouble, est-ce l'extase ?_

_Peut-être que oui, c'est alors qu'un sentiment bien étrange le surprend. Venant des abîmes de la débauche, puissant mais tellement éphémère. . . puis repartant d'où il est venu, c'est à dire de nulle part._

_Reprenant peu à peu sa respiration, il réalise alors son erreur, son agréable échange._

_Doucement ses sens reviennent à la triste réalité, le froid l'assaille et un chaud liquide glisse entre ses jambes. »_

* * *

Après avoir lu ces lignes honteusement écrites par un auteur complètement obsédé (c'est à dire moi ! XD), le jeune lecteur referma ce livre peu catholique et détailla à nouveau la couverture. Qui aurait cru que_**« Je suis un ange. Un ange chaste **__**pur**__** et innocent »**_ serait un livre d'un genre très particulier ? Sur la jaquette, un jeune garçon à la taille finement musclée était assis sur un tapis d'un rouge inquiétant comme si c'était du sang. Le garçon semblait nu et cachait d'un air absent son anatomie. Il avait deux ailes, l'une aussi blanche que la neige du Mont Fuji et l'autre noire, tellement noire qu'elle tu parles de l'aile non ? faisait penser aux longs cheveux du capitaine de la sixième division. Mais une chose retenait le regard de notre prude lecteur. C'était le titre, il semblait avoir changé. En effet maintenant on pouvait y lire les caractères suivant. _**« Je suis **__**un **__**ange. Un ange chaste pute et innocent »**_

Les joues du jeunot devinrent d'un rouge écarlate, comment avait-il pu confondre pur et pute ? Surtout qu'avec un titre pareil, on pouvait imaginer le contenu de ce livre.

Notre jeune Shinigami, prit le bouquin et le serra contre sa poitrine. Comment sortir de la grande bibliothèque de la Soul Society, avec un livre pareil ? Que pensera la bibliothécaire ? Surtout que notre jouvenceau la connaissait depuis qu'il était gosse. Et puis comment un ouvrage de cette envergure se trouvait-il en ce lieu ?

Notre jeune héros qui portait le doux nom d'Izuru, prit la direction de l'accueil pour emprunter le livre. Il devait le faire, car son aîné et supérieur lui avait ordonné, c'était une missive de son capitaine et parce que cela venait de son chef, il l'exécuterait.

Après avoir passé l'épreuve « Affronter le drôle de regard de la vieille femme qui s'était occupée de lui quand il était petit », notre blondinet sortit de la bibliothèque, les joues encore rouges de honte.

Il traversa tout le Seireitei, pour regagner sa division, afin de rapporter la requête de son capitaine et remplir les papiers de Yamamoto-dono.

Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ?

Il stoppa sa marche et se remémora les paroles de son supérieur.

« Kira-kun, tu vas aller me trouver le dernier livre de Nanamy-chan**(1)**, je tiens à le lire avant ce soir. »

Bien sûr, avant d'avoir fouiller la bibliothèque du Seireitei, notre petit blondinet avait dû faire toutes les librairies des environs** (2)**.

Il n'empêche que . . . Ce livre devait être vraiment particulier si Gin le voulait. C'est vrai qu'il avait survolé ce passage qui parlait d'une rue. . Mais rien que ces quelques mots avaient fait naître en lui des sensations jusqu'à là encore inconnues.

C'est avec un grand embarras qu'il parcourut à nouveau le volume, en quête de ces sensations perdues.

N'était-ce pas pitoyable ?

Si un peu.

Caché dans une ruelle, Kira se mit à « dévorer » le livre. En moins d'une heure il l'avait lu, et en avait apprécié la lecture. Chaque mot que ses yeux avaient déchiffré l'avait émerveillé. Adossé contre un mur, son attention fut attirée par une chose encore bien plus gênante que ce fichu livre.

Une partie de lui était en émoi, en effet la verge de notre blondinet était fièrement dressée. Kira n'avait d'autre choix que se satisfaire, étant donné qu'il était bien incapable de se calmer.

D'une main maladroite, il se caressa, en imaginant que lui aussi serait pris par une âme malveillante passant par-là.

Son esprit, influencé par ce qu'il avait parcouru, imagina dans sa plus grande perversité jusque là jamais exploitée, un Gin plus sauvage que jamais.

Oui, pendant que notre Izuru, par terre, se satisfaisait, son esprit lui donnait l'image d'un Gin entreprenant, d'un Gin assouvissant ses besoins avec son corps si chaste et innocent.

Plongé dans son monde intérieur, il se retrouva comme par hasard dans le terrain d'entraînement de la troisième division. Épuisé par les efforts qu'il avait fournis avec son compagnon, Wabisuke, Kira se dévêtit pour profiter de la fraîcheur qu'apportait le vent de l'Ouest. Torse nu, sa peau offerte au vent, il pouvait sentir ses gouttes de sueur glisser le long de son dos. Malgré ces sensations fort déplaisantes et le fait que ses muscles le fassent souffrir, Kira se sentait bien, presque détendu.

Assis sous un arbre à l'abri du soleil, Kira se reposait. Il ne pensait à rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vienne troubler son repos.

« Te voir en sueur comme cela et que tu ne penses même pas à m'en faire profiter me chagrine un peu. . Kira-kun. »

Cette sensation, cette odeur, cette présence. . Tout lui semblait si familier et pourtant. .

Kira voulut se relever pour faire face à l'intrus, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir deux grosses mains s'abattre sur ses frêles épaules, tel un faucon sur sa proie.

« Je te préfère assis, comme un petit chien. . Kira » continua la voix.

La mélodie des paroles prononcées jusque là, fit naître en notre blond un mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation, il avait certes reconnu son capitaine mais ne pas le voir, ne pas croiser ses yeux, était très étrange. .

Une combinaison alléchante entre la frustration et le plaisir.

Gin, qui semblait sentir l'étrange trouble de son sous-fifre, s'amusa avec lui. D'un geste rapide, il emprisonna ses mains dans une poigne forte. . Ce qui fit pousser un petit cri au prisonnier et, cette fois-ci, avec des mouvements lents, comme s'il prenait tout son temps, Ichimaru défit un des rubans du Kimono de Kira, qui traînait au sol. Avec ce morceau de tissu, il enveloppa à jamais les yeux bleus du jeunot.

Les battements de son cœur ne cessaient de s'accélérer, sentir les doigts de Gin mais ne pas pouvoir les voir était un vrai supplice. . . mais aussi un vrai délice.

Gin comme à son habitude faisait du corps de son sous-fifre ce qu'il voulait à la différence que notre Uke, ne pouvait que ressentir et ne pouvait en aucun cas prévoir les vices de son supérieur.

Ichimaru, dans un premier temps s'amusait à torturer son cadet, avec des caresses qui le faisaient frémir et des coups de sabre qui le faisaient geindre.

« Tu en veux encore . . . Mon petit chien ? » Demanda, d'une voix suave, le renard.

« . . Ou. . Oui » Haleta le cabot en goûtant une goutte de son sang qui perlait non loin de ses lèvres.

« Ah ! Mon petit Izuru, n'en as-tu jamais assez ? » Rigola doucement le capitaine de la troisième division.

« Quelle petite traînée tu fais ! » S'exclama le renard, ses mots emportés par le vent.

« . .Humpf. . .Non. . . S'il vous plaît Ca. .Capitaine. . » Supplia le blondinet alors qu'une lame aiguisée le transperçait, encore et encore.

Plongé dans le noir, dans les ténèbres les plus complètes, Kira ne pouvait que sentir et entendre les manifestations de son « amant ». Privé de ses yeux, les sensations se décuplèrent. La voix de son aîné le faisait trembler, les mains baladeuses le faisaient se tordre de joie.

Ne pas savoir ce que lui réservait le chef de la troisième division l'angoissait, mais cela accentuait la lascivité ressentie. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait que dans les moments de faiblesse, dans les circonstances où sa soumission était totale que Kira se sentait heureux, à la limite de l'euphorie.

Soudain il se sentit traîné, l'herbe sèche et les cailloux se frottaient contre son torse vulnérable. La tête plongée dans son propre Kimono, où il avait beaucoup de peine à respirer, Kira sentit une dague chaude le transpercer.

Enfin Gin accéda à ses demandes.

Une autre chaleur envahit alors le corps fatigué de notre Shinigami.. Le ventre sur le sol, avec ses mains liées sur son dos, Kira était à la merci de son bourreau.

Vulnérable, ne sachant que subir, notre Shinigami aux cheveux d'or se laissait bercer aux mouvements des coups de reins de son supérieur.

Poussant par moments sur ses pieds, Ichimaru prenait un malin plaisir à se satisfaire sans prendre en compte les petits cris de douleur et de souffrance de son partenaire.

« Dague de fer, dague de chair » murmurait le renard en jouant avec sa lame qui était plantée dans le flanc gauche de l'Uke.

Le corps de Kira était dans un piètre état, son torse écorché de partout le brûlait, sa verge dressée qui frottait douloureusement au sol l'agaçait et sa blessure au niveau de sa hanche le rendait fou.

Alors que le capitaine de la troisième division accélérait progressivement son attaque de chair, le jeunot tentait de garder son calme.

En aucun cas il ne devait « venir » avant que Gin ne lui en donne l'ordre. C'était une de ses habitudes. Par réflexe dans ces moments là, le vice-capitaine se triturait les mains, cependant, elles étaient prisonnières du bandeau qui servait normalement à accrocher sa plaque de « vice-capitaine ».

Gin, voyant son jouet tenter de se libérer, se moqua délibérément de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il mon petit Kira ? Tu as un problème ? » Le torturait l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

« . . No. . Non » Répondit d'une petite voix le plus jeune.

D'une voix claire, Gin se gondola du pauvre petit être sans défense qu'était son sous-fifre.

Humilié ainsi, le pauvre Kira s'empêcha de pleurer, lui qui voulait tellement être fort pour son Sempai. Kira voulait tellement que son aîné le considère comme un guerrier et non comme un pauvre sous-fifre capable seulement de remplir les dossiers de Yamamoto-dono.

« Voyons mon petit Kira, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils » Gronda Gin, qui reprit lentement sa progression vers l'extase suprême.

« . . Je. . Je suis désolé » Dit-il entre deux sanglots.

« Tu es si loyal, Kira. Pour cette fois et seulement cette fois, tu peux venir avant moi.. Tu as été un gentil garçon. » Rétorqua entre deux coups de butoir, le « traître de la Soul Society ».

« . . Merci . . Merci » Gémit le blond alors qu'il se laissait aller, dans les trémoussements du membre viril de son aîné.

« Brave petit » Souffla le Seme, en s'activant sur son entreprise.

Sortant avec toute sa splendeur le sexe, puis l'entrant pour toucher la prostate, source de bien-être, Gin prenait vraiment un malin plaisir à faire geindre son « compagnon ».

Le claquement du contact entre le bassin de Gin et ses fesses résonnait dans l'esprit du petit jouet. Et c'est dans cette perception que Kira atteignit l'orgasme si désiré.

Reprenant peu à peu pieds à la réalité, notre Shinigami s'aperçut avec une grande honte qu'il se trouvait dans la petite ruelle, avec ce livre dans la main.

Kira regarda partout autour de lui, pour ne pas se tromper sur le lieu où il se trouvait. Assis contre un mur près d'une poubelle, notre pauvre Shinigami, se laissa aller, jurant contre sa faiblesse.

Souillé dans sa propre semence, il laissa alors ses larmes couler sur ses joues devenues rouges.

Après un temps, il réussit à se calmer. Séchant ses pleurs et se relevant avec une once d'amertume. Notre petit Shinigami réalisa alors une chose troublante.

**Il avait quand même une sacrée imagination, qu'il pourrait selon sa tristesse utiliser.**

FIN

* * *

_**OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo**_

(1) : oui je suis célèbre dans le monde des Shinigamis grâce à mes œuvres pour adultes. . . Enfin j'aime le croire XD (l'espoir fait vivre, ainsi que le rêve). D'ailleurs Gin est un de mes farouches lecteurs, ainsi que Bya-chan, eh oui ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi en tout cas, pas avant de le voir devant mes petits yeux ébahis avec un de mes livres, me demandant poliment un autographe. Aizen lui par contre m'aide de temps en temps à l'écriture de mes bouquins. En gros il me parle de ses aventures et cela me donne de l'inspiration XD (oui oui je sais, faut que j'arrête le sucre avant de me coucher ! ! )

(2): oui, il y a des librairies dans le Seireitei, mais pas beaucoup me publient, car mes écrits ne sont pas approuvés par tous, mais heureusement que j'ai le soutien de beaucoup de femmes dans la S.S (ouais je sais. . Le sucre c'est mauvais pour moi XD).

* * *

_**OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo**_

_**Alors c'était comment ? Rien de tel qu'un petit Gin x Kira pour se détendre (enfin c'est ce que je pense. . Est-ce ma faute si je suis douée avec les esprits torturés et soumis ?. . . )**_

_**Sur ce je vous laisse, avec j'espère une envie **__**inconsidérée**__** de retenter l'expérience XD**_


End file.
